


The First Night

by fallingloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, idk what this is, its really cute and fluffy and dumb ???, lokis a stubborn idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingloki/pseuds/fallingloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by anonymous - Steve/Loki sharing a bed.<br/>Also ignore the title whY DO WE NEED TITLES?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

The first night is awkward. Of course, it’s always awkward the first time you do something new. It’s like an unstated rule or something. Sharing a bed with someone for the first time always tends to be a little weird, especially if that said someone is your demigod/super hero boyfriend.

But Steve makes it clear that there’s no way Loki is going to sleep on the couch, nosiree, not in his home. So Loki suggests maybe he could conjure up another bed, maybe like the one back in Asgard, but Steve shoots that plan down as well. It’s decided then: if Loki’s going to stay over, they’re sleeping in the same bed.

Loki grumbles all the while as he climbs into the bed, but Steve knows that he doesn’t mind. In fact, the demigod probably likes that the other is making him do this. Steve’s got Loki all figured out. He says he doesn’t want to do something when in reality he does. Gotta have patience with the god.

Loki turns on his side facing away from the Captain and mumbles, " Don’t touch me. "

Steve is slightly offended, but more than that he’s amused. " Sure, okay, hands off, " he responds, shaking his head a little. So stubborn. The captain slowly sits down on his bed, not Loki’s, although Loki is acting like he owns it now, and pulls the covers over himself. He still has that stupid grin on his face as he just looks at Loki’s back; the demigod is so stubborn. It’s amazing, really.

" Good night, " Steve says softly, almost teasingly, like the dumb idiot he is, Loki thinks.

The demigod kind of shrugs his shoulders before muttering, " Night. "

Loki falls asleep quickly, his shoulders relaxing and his stance becoming a bit more childlike. Steve could just lay on his side and stare at Loki throughout the night— but that’s creepy, oh my god, why was he thinking that? Steve frowns a bit before turning on his other side and closing his eyes, trying to even out his breathing. It doesn't take long before he falls asleep either.

It’s Loki, of course, who turns in his sleep and makes the first move. It’s been ages since he’s last slept in a bed with someone else, but it’s all coming back to him. In a semi-conscious way, the demigod scoots over and cuddles close to Steve, practically shoving Steve’s arm out of the way so he can wrap his own arm around the American’s chest.

This makes Steve wake up and he’s about to say something, but then he notices how much more relaxed Loki seems now. He gently moves his hand forward a little, gripping onto Loki’s almost warily. But the god doesn't wake up, doesn’t make any sign of agitation, and Steve smiles a little. He presses back into Loki gently and then falls back asleep.

Steve is awoken fully in the morning by Loki pushing against his back, once again in an almost childish way. Steve mumbles a little and turns on his back, his gaze bleary as he looks at Loki. The trickster looks thoroughly unamused, although he too has just woken up and so he still looks a little incoherent.

" I told you not to touch me, " he huffs, his lips pursed in a pout, completely ignoring the fact that he woke up with his arms around Steve, not vice versa, but Loki’s stubborn and he won’t admit that.

Steve stares at Loki for a moment before he grins a little, and that only makes Loki pout even more because “ _What’s so funny_?” the demigod demands, sitting back on his knees and crossing his arms.

Steve just shakes his head, the grin only widening, before he says, " Nothing. Sorry. It won’t happen again. "

" It better not. " If Loki had stuck his tongue out at him, Steve wouldn’t have been surprised.

It’s the same thing the following night and morning. This goes on for a while, until finally, finally, one night Loki just kinda of says casually, " You can hold me tonight. Just for tonight! " like it’s all Steve’s fault, but Steve doesn’t mind, he just reaches over and pulls Loki close, causing the demigod to blush a little.

Tonight soon becomes every night for the two.


End file.
